Nick Jordan's Daughter
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Nick finds out he has a daughter but how does he cope with the news.
1. Nick find's out he has a daughter

**Authors Note: Bonnie Sveen fan I am so sorry and I really do want to be your friend. Im dedicating this fanfic to you so please can you consider it? ❤**

Nick Jordan woke up and went down stairs to see if he had any post. He looked down to see he had a few letters, he knelt down and picked them up looking through them when he suddenly found the letter he had been waiting for. He closed his eyes as he opened the letter and then looked at the results to see that he had a little girl.

"She's mine", Nick said smiling.

He went upstairs and looked in his spare room, he wanted to make it perfect for his daughter. He looked at his watch and had to go to work. When he arrived he saw Jessica in the staff room and walked in.

"Staff nurse Harrison, you have a daughter", Nick said.

"Yeah I do", Jessica replied.

"What do little gorls like, well twelve year old girls", Nick asked.

"Everyone is different", Jessica replied.

Nick sighed. He went to his first paitient, he couldn't wait for his shift to be over because he was meeting his daughter for the very first time. He watched as the clock was ticking just as Adam entered his office.

"You ever heard of knocking doctor Trueman", Nick asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to wish you luck", Adam replied.

"Thank you", Nick said.

Adam left as Nick's shift ended. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror before he left. He got into his car and looked at the big teddy he had gotten for his daughter.

"Beyonce is going to love you", Nick said.

Beyonce wasn't the type of name Nick would pick but after dreaming about having a child for a long time he didn't care what her name was, just as long as she loved him. Nick finally arrived and knocked on the door. Chloe answered it.

"Sorry we're not intreasted", Chloe said.

"I'm here to see Elizabeth, Elizabeth Andrews", Nick said.

"Mum its one of your clients", Chloe said.

Elizabeth worked as a prostitute which was no secret to the neighbours who lived near by. Nick had only paid to becwith her once but it does only take once. Due to her job this meant that even though Beyonce does have a twin sister Michelle, the girls have different fathers which is rare in twins. Elizabeth came to the door with her arm around Beyonce. Nick was filled with emotions. Seeing his daughter for the first time was a big thing and he was worried she wouldn't like him.

"Beyonce, this is your dad", Elizabeth said.

Beyonce ran upstairs as Nick felt heartbroken, his daughter didn't take one look. He blinked back the tears as he looked at the stairs.

"Come in, she'll get over it", Elizabeth said.

Nick entered her house and went to the living room which was packed. Elizabeth looked over at Denise who was sat next to Linda.

"Denise get up so our guest can sit down", Elizabeth said.

"Im a guest to, I moved out ages ago", Denise replied.

"Yeah and I fed and clothed you for sixteen years now get up", Elizabeth replied.

"It's no trouble", Nick replied.

Elizabeth forced Denise up as Nick awkwardly sat next to Linda who was reading the latrst issue of Closer magazine. As he looked around he saw everyone was there.

Victoria who is 39

Denise who is 37

Linda who is 35

Trevor who is 18

Oliver who is 17

Michael who is 17

Chloe who is 14

Michelle who is 12

Beyonce who is 12.

Elizabeth's grandchildren where also there.

Lola who is Victoria's oldest daughter and is 14

Britney who is Denise's oldest daughter and is 14

Amber who is Victoria's second daughter and is 10

Joe who is Demise's son and is 6

Peter who is Chloe's son and is newborn.

Nick looked at Linda who was on her phone. He hoped Beyonce would come back down but she wasn't coming down anytime soon.


	2. Autism

Michael came in with a cup of tea he had made for Nick, Nick smiled as it was handed to him and he carefully took it from Michael's hands.

"I wasn't sure how you like it", Michael said.

"I'm sure it will still taste nice", Nick replied.

"Don't worry about Beyonce, she's having a sensory overload due to her autism", Michael replied.

That A word made Nick think. He never thought his child would have autism. E drank his cup of tea and didn't know what to do with the cup because their was no table.

"I'll take it sir", Michelle said.

"Thank you and you can call me Nick", Nick replied.

"Ok", Michelle replied.

"Can I use ypur bathroom", Nick adked.

"Its down the corridor", Elizabeth replied.

Nick walked in and washed his hands. He found himself following the bathroom routine instructions that were in the bathroom. He came out and said back down.

"There's instructions on how to wash your hands in the bathroom", Nick said.

"That's for Beyonce because of her autism", Victoria explained.

"Strangely enough, I found myself following them", Nick replied.

Beyonce came down and looked at Nick as Elizabeth guided her over to him. She sat in the middle of Nick and Linda in her school uniform.

"So what school do you go to", Nick asked.

"Sunshine special school", Beyonce replied.

"The special needs school", Nick replied smiling.

He had secretly hoped his daughter was in a top school but if the special needs school is working for Beyonce then that's ok too. What mattered the most was if Beyonce was achieving her targets and milestones she had been set.

"Have you got any friends", Nick asked.

"My big sister Linda and Morgan Curtis", Beyonce replied.

"Beyonce, Linda doesn't count, she's yoir sister", Denise said.

"Shut up Denise", Linda said with her head in a magazine.

"What do ypu want to be when you grow up", Nick asked.

"A doctor and then get promoted to Clinical lead so I can tell Linda what to do", Beyonce replied.

"You already do that and oddly enough, I seem to find myself following them", Linda replied.

Nick laughed. Peter started to cry as Chloe picked her son up panicking, as a young mother she didn't quite know what to do with him.

"Why's he crying", Chloe asked.

"Because his a baby, that's what they do", Beyonce replied.

Victoria took Chloe and her newborn son outside to settle Peter down. Meanwhile Nick was intreasted to know what Beyonce was intreasted in.

"What's your special interest", Nick asked.

"Dinosours. The longest dinosaur was Seismosaurus, which measured over 40 metres, as long as five double-decker buses. It was related to diplodocus, which for a long time held the honour. And the heaviest dinosaur was Brachiosaurus at 80 tonnes. It was the equivalent to 17 African Elephants. Brachiosaurus was 16m tall and 26m long and is the largest dinosaur skeleton to be mounted in a museum", Beyonce said.

Most autistic people have a spersific intreast and Nick had just found out his daughters was dinosaurs although now he had a problem as he wanted to ask her some more questions but shevwas in her happy place talking about dinosaurs.

"Dinosaur eggs come in all shapes and sizes. They tend to be ovoid or spherical in shape and up to 30cm in length - about the size of a rugby ball. The smallest dinosaur egg so far found is only 3cm long. Once the egg has been fossilised it will become hard like rock, but it will retain a structure of its own", Beyonce said.

Oliver looked at Nick as Trevor sat there laughing. Linda looked at Nick. He felt awkward as he had another question to ask.

"It's your own fault", Olivsr said.

"Beyonce I think your dad wants to ask you something else", Trevore replied.

Beyonce looked up at Nick. Elizabeth was surprised she didn't kick off because she had to stop talking about dinosaurs. Nick looked at her.

"What's your trigger sound", Nick asked.

"Hiccups", Beyonce replied.

"What happens if someone hiccups", Nick asked.

"She takes her anger out on Linda", Michael replied.

"She'll hit Linda if Linda start hiccuping", Victoria said.

"She squeaks and it annoys me", Beyonce replied.

"So do you, your hiccups are squeaky too", Michael replied.

Nick awkwardly smiled. Elizabeth brought down a box full of Beyonce's school work.


	3. Funny exam answers

**Authors Note: This chapter will be written differently but I hope you still enjoy it. I hope you find it hilarious.**

 **The bold is the questions. The A is the answer.**

To save time Elizabeth said Nick could take the box home with him to look through. As he sat down he looked though Beyonce's school work and he knew it was mean of him but he couldn't contain his laughter for some of her answers.

 **What's your favourite thing about school?**

 **A.** Nothing. Its boring.

 **What do you want to be when you grow up?**

 **A.** A Tooth fairy or a Victorian.

 **What is a negative factor of having a mobile phone?**

 **A.** Your family can get hold of you where ever you are.

 **How was the Earth made and explain what happened?**

 **A.** Rock's crashed together and blue and green liquid came out of them and all of a sudden the Earth was made. After a few years dinosaurs ruled the land but then yearscwent by and they were extinct so people came along but suddenly the dinosaurs made a come back and chased all thevpeople and ate them so dinosaurs ruled again. A fewcyears later dinosaurs were defiantly dead and humans ruled again.

 **What was there ice age?**

 **A.** Ice age is where a saber toothed squiell is trying to find a place to store his acorn. Luckily he meets a mammoth and a sloth who decide to help him.

 **There are 200 students in year 9 and Nathan and Sophie want to find outvwhat is the most popular way of getting to school.**

 **Nathan asks 150 students**

 **Sophie asks 30**

 **Nathan says his conclusions are going to be more reliable than Sophie's.**

 **Why does Nathan think he is right?**

 **A.** Nathan is a man.

 **If a cake is shared between three people, how much will each person get?**

 **A.** Nil if my sister is there, she's fat and would had scoffed the lot before it even touched the sides.

 **select three steps Alan is likely to do while selecting the best candidate for the job.**

 **Step one:** You're fired

 **Step two:** You're fired

 **Step three:** You're hired.

 **Why did Britain have better health in 1970?**

 **A.** The sixties are over.

 **Where do you see yourself in 10 years time?**

 **A.** Looking for a cat.

 **Where do you see yourself in 15 years time?**

 **A.** Living with three cats.

 **Where do you see yourself in 20 years time?**

 **A.** Living with 10 cats.

 **Where do you see yourself in 30 years time?**

 **A.** Being a crazy cat woman who stinks with 100 cats.

 **My mother went to work today, what does she deserve?**

 **A.** A microwave meal.

 **Where does your mum and dad work?**

 **A.** They don't, they lay at home all day complaining they haven't got anything nice.

 **Do you like your brothers and sisters if you have any?**

 **A.** No, they're all arse holes.

 **Where do you see yourself in 100 years time?**

 **A.** Dead.

 **What is your dream?**

 **A.** Too work with lots of men like mummy.

 **What are the 3 things you want to do in the future?**

 **1.** Get married.

 **2.** Have a baby.

 **3.** Get divorced.

 **If yoi could change anything about yourself, what would it be and why?**

 **A.** Nothing. Because James Morrison says I'm beautiful and Bruno Mars says Im amazing just the way I am.

Nick found himself laughing. He had never laughed so much in his life. So his daughter might not be the brightest spark in the box but she was defiantly funny.

 **Authors note: I jumbled the questions up so some are from year 7 and others are from primary school. I did get some answers from the internet but most of them I did think of myself.**


	4. Jessica speaks to Beyonce

Nick ended up bringing Beyonce to work with him. He smiled as he walked her through the doors. Beyonce didn't look impressed as she wanted to stay at home with her sister Chloe and older brother Trevor.

"It's not fair", Beyonce said.

"Life's not fair Beyonce. Deal with it", Nick replied.

Jessica saw Nick and his daughter and smiled at them. Beyonce loked up at her and then back to the ground. Jessica looked at Beyonce.

"Say hello to staff nurse Harrison", Nick said.

There was no reply, Beyonce continued to look at the ground. Jessica didn't mind thougj, she just put it down to Beyonce being shy.

"Aww she's gone all shy. I can look after her", Jessica said.

"Thank you", Nick replied.

Jessica put her arm around Beyonce but she removed it. Jessica smiled so she persuaded Beyonce to follow her to the staff room. They walked in and Jessica made her a glass of orange juice.

 **Authours Note: I know this is a weird place to have an Authors Note but the text underneath is going to be written a little differently.**

"How come your not at school today", Jessica asked.

"Excluded", Beyonce replied.

"Why's that", Jessica asked.

"Failure to wear the uniform correctly and failure to bring my PE kit", Beyonce replied.

"Bit of a stupid reason", Jessica replied.

"Bit of a stupid school. It was only my jumper about the uniform", Beyonce replied.

"I have a daughter and a son, if that were them I'd be complaing", Jessica replied.

"A few weeks back, the double decker bus that over turned, I was on it. I cut my jumper up to put pressure on those who needed it, I did the same with my PE kit", Beyonce replied.

"You probably saved a lot of lives", Jessica said.

"I'd rather be excluded knowing I saved lives than sitting in school knowing I could have helped but never did. Every life matters, no matter how big or small", Beyonce said.

"Yeah your right", Jessica said wiping away a tear.

"Sorry did I upset you", Beyonce asked as she walked to the corner and sat down.

"No sweetheart, you didn't upset me", Jessica replied walking over.

"Then why are you crying", Beyonce asked.

"Im not anymore. I had a baby boy called Harry, he passed away", Jessica said.

"My sister Linda had a baby that passed away but its a secret so don't tell her I told you", Beyonce replied as Jessica looked up.

"Your sister is Linda Andrews isn't it", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Beyonce replied.

"She's one of my best friends", Jessica said.

"Why, she smells of blood most of the time", Beyonce asked.

"Well under the bad smell, which isn't there. There's a kind, loving, loyal person", Jessica replied.

"She was crying in the bathroom yesterday, I heard her. Why was she crying", Beyonce asked.

"I don't know sweetheart", Jessica replied.

"Oh", Beyonce replied.

"I'm sure she's ok", Jessica said just as Linda walked in.

"Stop being so nosey", Beyonce said.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your sister, she's only getting a drink of water", Jessica replied.

"You drink water out of a glass or a bottle not a mug", Beyonce replied getting frustrated.

"Beyonce", Jessica said.

"Don't touch me", Beyonce raised her voice.

"Its ok. I won't touch you", Jesica replied as Linda left.

"Has she gone", Beyince asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

"Good", Beyonce said.

Jessica smiled as she got to know Beyonce.


	5. Zoe talks sense into Nick

Nick sat in his office as Zoe entered. She sat opposite him and smiled. Nick looked up at her as he was trying to write a list of things he could do with Beyonce now he knows she's his daughter. Zoe took a look at his list but he hadn't written anything down.

"I want to take her somewhere nice and enjoyable where she won't get frightened", Nick said.

"How about a picnic in a park", Zoe replied.

"Yeah", Nick said.

He wrote down picnic and then tried to think of other activities that Nick could do with were also autism friendly. He looked up at Zoe.

"You and Linda seem close", Nick said.

"Best friends", Zoe replied.

After Zoe said she was best friends with Linda it gave Nick an idea of how to get things that Beyonce likes. He smiled at Zoe as she caught on to what Nick wanted.

"Linda doesn't bite. Ask her yourself", Zoe replied.

"But her presence annoys me", Nick replied.

"I'm sure you annoy her too", Zoe said.

Nick looked up annoyed as Zoe looked at him. He sighed and decided to try and think of activities himself to avoid talking to Linda. Zoe sat there trying not to laugh but accidentally let out a giggle.

"What's so funny", Nick asked.

"Linda is Beyonce's favourite sister", Zoe replied.

"But Beyonce called Linda an arse hole once", Nick said.

"Nick", Zoe said.

He looked up at Zoe and sighed. He obviously needed help thinking of activities. Zoe remembered something Linda had mentioned about Beyonce and told Nick.

"Beyonce likes the beach", Zoe said.

He added it to his list and then looked up at Zoe. He knew she had Sharice for a little while and wanted to know what Zoe did with Sharice.

"What did you do with Sharice", Nick asked.

"Took her out for meals, played games with her", Zoe said.

"A meal sounds likevan idea", Nick said.

"Beyonce might not be able to do it", Zoe replied.

"I need to speak to Linda don't I", Nick asked.

"Yeah", Zoe replied.

"But Linda's annoying", Nick replied.

"No she isn't", Zoe replied.

"Anyway, I can't understand her accent", Nick said trying to make up an excuse.

"Yes you can. Now go", Zoe replied.

She opened the door as Nick walked out slowly and in a strop like he was a child. Zoe shock her head and called out of his office door.

"Grow up", Zoe said.

"Fine, I'll talk to her", Nick said.

Zoe smiled as she managed to get him to finally go and ask Linda what she thought the best thing for Beyonce would be.


	6. Dervla

Nick found Beyonce sitting with Linda and Jessica dipping her biscuits in Linda's coffee. Jessica drank the last of ther coffee and got back to work.

"I was thinking about taking you out for a picnic", Nick said.

"In your back garden", Beyonce asked.

"No, in a park", Nick replied.

"When I was younger I was in my paddling pool and a big black dog bit into my paddling pool and now Im afraid of inflatables and dogs", Beyonce replied.

Nick awkwardly smiled as he left with Linda. He went and found Zoe who smiled at him. She wanted to know how asking Beyonce to go on a picnic went.

"She's scared of dogs", Nick said.

Dervla had escaped from reception where Noel was supposed to be looking after her and had made her way to the staffroom. She sat infont of Beyonce as she panicked. Dervla jumped up on to the sofa as Beyonce got scared.

"Nice doggy", Beyonce said scared.

Dervla walked across and made herself comfortable laying her head and paws on Beyonce. Scared she started to for help.

"HELP ME. HELP ME. PLEASE ANYBODY. PLEASE IM SCARED. ANYONE. HELP ME", Beyonce shouted.

Nick, Zoe and Dylan came rushing to the twrlve year old girl. Dylan was happy to see Dervla and she jumped down to see him.

"Dylan say sorry to Beyonce, she's scared of dogs", Zoe said.

"Yes well Dervla wasn't going to hurt her. She's a good girl. Yes you are. Yes you are", Dylan said.

"Dylan", Nick said.

"Sorry", Dylan quietly said.

Dylan left with Dervla as Nick sat with Beyonce and tried to calm her down.


	7. Beyonce stays the night

Nick brought Beyonce back to his and guided her to the living room. He wanted to make sure his daughter felt at home tonight. He smiled at her.

"I don't like your living room", Beyonce said.

Nick continued to awkwardly smile at her. He went to the draw and got out some takeaway leaflets for her to look at. He walked back in holding them.

"Well take a seat. I've got some take away leaflets", Nick said.

Beyonce sat down and looked through the takeaway leaflets. She looked through them all and picked up the pizza one again.

"Pizza", Beyonce said.

"Pizza it is", Nick replied.

"Linda likes pizza, she went to get one with Zoe. They were supposed to share but Zoe only got two slices as Linda ate the others", Beyonce said.

"Sounds good", Nick replied.

Nick ordered the pizza as Yvonne came home from work. Beyonce looked at her and then back at her dad ordering the pizza. Yvonne walked over to Beyonce smiling.

"Hello. Im Yvonne", Yvonne said.

"Whatever happened it defiantly wasn't me. Unless it was the vanderlising the bridge then theres no proof that was me", Beyonce said.

"Im not here to arrest you. Im Nick's girlfriend", Yvonne said.

Nick turned to look and smiled at Yvonne and his daughter. He cut the phone off and walked over to the two main girls in his life.

"Your girlfriend is a policeman", Beyonce said.

"She's a policewoman but yes", Nick replied.

"She might arrest me", Beyonce said.

"Im sure she won't", Nick replied.

The pizza arrived and Nick answered the door as Yvonne and Beyonce sat at the table waiting. He brought the pizza in and shared it out on to plates. Nick sat down and felt as if he had finally got what he wanted. His own little family. He gave the pizza out to everyone and smiled knowing he had finally achieved what he wanted.

"What do you think of Yvonne", Nick asked.

"She's ugly. You should date Zoe. Linda says Zoe's beautiful", Beyonce said.

"Autism. They are very honest", Yvonne said smiling.

Beyonce finished her pizza and went up into her bedroom. Nick smiled at Yvonne who smiled back. Nick kissed her.

"Im so sorry about that", Nick said.

"It's fine. She has autism and only stating what her sister has told her in the past", Yvonne said.

Nick went to check on Beyonce who was sitting on her bed thinking. He walked in and sat next to her on the bed. He looked at his daughter.

"Why you up here", Nick asked.

"I've been naughty so I've come to my room", Beyonce replied.

"You haven't been naughty", Nick replied.

"My room is pink, pink is Linda's favourite", Beyonce said.

"Is it", Nick asked.

He knew Linda's favourite colour was pink. They did a secret santa and he knew it was Linda who had got him due to the pink present bag and the pink wrapping paper she had wrapped his notebook in. It got late so Nick tucked his daughter in bed.

"Night Beyonce", Nick said.

"Shut the door", Beyonce replied.

Nick smiled as he shut the door. He went to his room where he put his pajamas on and went to bed. Yvonne smiled at him.

"Night", Yvonne said.

The next morning Nick woke up to find Yvonne had taken Beyonce back to school to try and get her place at the school back. He couldn't believe he missed it. He looked in the bathroom and saw his soap had a bite mark in it. He went down stairs to find Yvonne back with Beyonce.

"She can go back tomorrow", Yvonne said.

"Why's there a bite mark in my soap", Nick asked.

"I wanted to clean my insides", Beyonce replied.

Nick didn't know what to say to that so he smiled awkwardly.


	8. Back To School

The bus arrived and Beyonce got on. Morgan had saved a seat for her best friend. She sat next to her friend and fastened her seatbelt and the bus got going. Morgan couldn't wait to have her best friemd back at school with her. She'd missed her company as the other girls don't really talk to all talk to Beyonce though but thats only because she was named after the American singer and they think she has a cool name.

"I've missed you so much", Morgan said.

"I've missed you too", Beyonce replied.

"I've been ringing my auntie Zoe just for her to ask Linda how you are", Morgan said.

"Well I'm a little bit disappointed about returning to school", Beyonce replied.

Morgan laughed as they arrived at the school. The girls got off the bus with the other kids and they walked to their form room. Beyoncé sat in her old seat and smiled. The form tutor walked in and he looked at Beyonce.

"Welcome back Miss Andrews", Mr Rodgers said.

"Thank you sir", Beyonce replied.

Mr Rodgers got on with the register and then the kids went to their first lesson which was Maths. Morgan and Beyonce walked in and took their seats. Beyonce turned back as the teacher wasn't looking.

"Help me", Beyonce mouthed.

Morgan laughed as the lesson began. The lesson soon ended and it was break time. Morgan and Beyonce went outside. Morgan then went into the area which the kids weren't meant to in to. Knowing this could get her in trouble, Beyonce went after her anyway. They sat on the floor as Morgan was close to tears.

"Morgan, what's wrong", Beyonce asked.

Just as Morgan was going to tell her. Marvin walked in with his girlfriend Judy, they are from year eleven where as Morgan and Beyonce are in year seven. Beyonce got up as she saw the biggest tale-tale in the school. Judy had changed and become like him. He looked at the girls.

"Hummmmm your not meant to be in here, I'm telling", Marvin said.

"Hummmmm, were not five anymore so you don't have to start everything with hummmmmm", Beyonce replied.

Just as Marvin was about to leave the roof collapsed onto the four school kids. Beyonce got up and looked around for Morgan. An ambulance was called and Dixie and Jeff arrived at the scene. Dixie went inside and came across Beyonce.

"Hello sweetheart", Dixie said.

"Morgan, where's Morgan", Beyonce asked.

"We will find him love", Dixie replied.

"Morgan's a girl. A g.i.r.l, girl", Beyonce replied.

"Ok love", Dixie replied.

She searched around and found Judy through the rubble, she walked over to her and saw she had to free her from the nail in the wall. Dixie smiled at her as she walked over.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Dixie", Dixie said.

"Is that your real name", Judy asked in pain.

"No, my real names Kathleen but everyone calls me Dixie", Dixie replied.

"I'm Judy, aged sixteen. Are the girls ok, they're only twelve", Judy asked.

"Right now we need to focus on you", Dixie replied.

Judy nodded and looked up and Dixie and then for her boyfriend Marvin. Tom arrived on the scene and walked in to find Beyonce had found Morgan and was trying to burry her out. Tom quickly walked over.

"I've got her", Tom said.

"Tom, you stay with the girls there", Dixie said.

"It hurts", Judy said.

"Count to three", Dixie said.

"1, 2, AHHHHHHHHH", Judy said.

Dixie had freed Judy just in time as some of the roof collapsed some more. Judy found her boyfriend laying unconscious as Dixie attended to him. Judy was guided to the ambulance by Tamzin. Norman was taking both Morgan and Beyonce in with him as Jeff joined Dixie and Marvin. Beyonce climbed into the ambulance.

"Did you know autism affects more boys than girls", Norman said.

"Yes", Beyonce replied.

The ambulance left with Morgan and Beyonce in the back of it.


	9. Hospital

The ambulance arrived and Jeff opened the doors as Tamzin jumped out of the drivers seat. They wheeled out Morgan as Beyoncé stepped out. Nick looked disappointed at his daughter. Zoe rushed out hearing it was her niece.

"Zoe I'll take her, check over Beyoncé please. I'll talk to her later", Nick replied.

Zoe didn't argue back, she had to think about her patients safety. Zoe took her into cubicles and Fletch joined her. Beyoncé looked up at Fletch and sighed looking at Zoe.

"Nah, Im not having him", Beyoncé replied.

"Im afraid you don't get to pick and choose who you have", Zoe replied.

"His a bully. Linda's came home crying because of him", Beyoncé replied.

"Beyoncé", Zoe replied.

"I'd rather be seen by a woman", Beyoncé replied.

"Go find a female nurse", Zoe said.

Fletch left and found Linda and Robyn. He felt a little awkward because it was Linda's sister. He didn't tell her who was in the cubicle, he just told her what Beyoncé had said.

"There's a young girl in cubicle five who would like to been seen by a woman", Fletch said.

"Ok", Linda replied.

"I'm a woman", Aoife replied.

"Robyn", Linda called.

Linda and Robyn entered the cubicle and Zoe sighed. Linda looked at her sister and started checking her over and sorting out the scrapes she had on her arm. Robyn watched over what Linda was doing hoping to learn something. Zoe watched over.

"Linda, she's your sister, please guide Robyn", Zoe said.

Linda stepped back as Robyn took Linda's place. Scared she looked over at Linda who was looking down at her sister. Zoe looked over at Linda making sure her friend was ok. Robyn checked Beyoncé as Linda sniffed.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Zoe knew her friend was lying, she knew her too well. Beyoncé was discharged and she went to Zoe's office where her dad wanted to talk to her. Nick walked in and looked at his daughter.

"It wasn't me", Beyoncé said.

"What happened", Nick asked.

"The building collapsed", Beyoncé replied.

"Yes I know that much Beyoncé. How did it happen", Nick asked.

"Marvin shut the door too hard", Beyoncé replied.

"Marvin Joseph", Nick asked.

"That's the guy", Beyoncé replied.

Nick left the office leaving Beyoncé in there. He was angry at Marvin.


	10. Marvin

Nick went to go and speak to Marvin, he was furious. He stormed into his cubicle and Tom and Lloyd looked at him shocked. Marvin looked scared.

"You selfish, selfish idiot", Nick said.

"What", Marvin said scared.

"My little girl was in that area you decided to ruin", Nick said.

"Mr Jordan, please. These kids are from a special needs school", Tom said.

"My daughter doesn't display his kind of behaviour", Nick said.

Nick stormed out and went to his office and put his head on the desk. He couldn't believe what just came over him. Ever since finding out Beyonce was his daughter he found himself doing anything to protect her. He went back to her cubicle.

"Where's Morgan", Beyonce asked.

"She's ok", Nick replied.

"I want to see her", Beyonce replied.

Nick brought Beyonce to see Morgan who was with Tess. Morgan smiled and Tess looked at the girls smiling. Morgan looked up at Nick.

"How's Judy", Morgan asked.

Nick looked across at Tess, he had heard the news that she'd passed away in Peads resus. He knelt down to Morgan and Beyonce and they were confused at why Nick had knelt down as everyone else was standing up.

"Are you practising proposing to Yvonne", Beyonce asked.

"No I'm not practicing proposing to Yvonne", Nick replied.

"Then why are you kneeling", Morgan asked.

"Your friemd Judy, well she was very brave but sadly her injuries were too server, she sadly passed away", Nick said.

Morgan and Beyonce looked at each other and then hugged. Although they didn't know Judy that well they had spoken to her a few times. Morgan looked at Tess and Nick.

"She's free now, right", Morgan asked.

"Yes. Yes she is", Nick replied.

Marvin watched as they put the cover over Judy and her mum standing so pale. He looked at Tom and then walked in. Her mother turned around.

"Agatha", Marvin said.

The hardman Marvin thought he was had gone. He was guilty over Judy's death. Agatha put her arm around him. He looked around the room.

"Beyonce Andrews and Morgan Curtis, where are they", Marvin asked.

"They are ok", Tom replied.

"I want to see them", Marvin said.

Tom wasn't sure after Nick's outburst but he needed to put his paitient first. He took him to Beyonce and Morgan and of course Nick wasn't impressed eith Tom's actions to allow Marvin to see the girls.

"Tom", Nick said.

"Give the kid a chance", Tom said.

Nick didn't reply but he was watching Marvin like a hawk because he didn't trust him and it was his fault Beyonce and Morgan were there in the first place.

"I'm so sorry", Marvin said.

"Are you though", Morgan asked.

"Yes", Marvin replied.

"You killed your own girlfriend. That classes you as a murderer", Morgan said.

"Im know and Im sorry", Marvin replied.

Morgan and Beyonce walked away as Marvin was wheeled back to his cubicle and Morgan and Beyonce were taken to sit in the staffroom where it was quiet. Nick went back to his office. He stood and looked over the ED and watched Marvin get taken away by the police.


	11. Runaway

**Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read the latest chapter, Im sorry it was published so late.**

Jessica found Linda sitting outside, she was feeling dreadful from not telling her friend earlier the big news she had to tell her. Jessica sat next to Linda and smiled at her.

"Linda, can I have a word", Jessica asked.

"Whatever Beyonce has done, I'm sorry. I try my best but I have to balance work as well and Mr Jordan is her father, its best to speak to him about her", Linda said.

"Its not about your sister", Jessica replied.

Linda looked up at her friend. Jessica took a deep breath, she was scared at how Linda would react once she told her.

"Me, Adam and the kids are moving to America", Jessica said.

"You can't move to America", Linda replied.

"And why's that", Jessica asked.

"Because you won't like it there", Linda replied.

"You bragged about it like it was the best place on Earth", Jessica said.

A tear fell from Linda's eye. Jessica hugged her friend and then walked back inside with her. They came across Beyonce and Morgan who had wondered out of the staff room.

"Why's Linda crying", Beyonce asked.

"Did you upset her", Morgan asked.

"No, well yes but it wasn't intentional", Jessica said.

"What does intentional mean", Morgan asked.

"I didn't mean to", Jessica replied.

"Your a bad friend if you make your friends cry", Beyonce said.

Jessica went to the staff room with Linda who was still upset over Jessica's news. She felt bad because she'd been friends with Linda for sixteen years and had told her the news that she was moving last. Beyonce and Morgan were now sat back in the staff room. Nick Jordan came in and walked over to Jessica.

"Adam needs you in Resus", Nick said.

Jessica got up and walked out looking at Linda behind her. Nick then sat with Linda who was starting to recover from crying.

"We need to throw a leaving party for Adam and Jessica", Nick said.

"I'm not going", Linda said.

Beyonce burst into laughter as Nick and Linda just looked at her. Morgan looked at her friend confused and then at Nick and Linda. She stopped laughing.

"Oh you mean you're actually not going. You never turn down a party", Beyonce said.

"Not up for it", Linda replied.

"You wanted to play pass the parcel at my eighth birthday party and join in with all the games", Beyonce said.

"You and Jess have been friends for sixteen years. She'll be upset if your not there", Nick said.

"Fine, I'll go", Linda said.

Nick and Linda got the staff room ready with Beyonce and Morgan's help for the surprise party. Beyonce and Morgan were guided to Nick's office as the party went on. In the staff room Linda was making the final touches.

"Ready", Nick asked.

"I think so", Linda replied.

Everyone was in the staff room waiting for Adam and Jessica to walk in. They walked in together and jumped when they saw what had been done for them. Jessica and Adam smiled as they looked at everyone.

"This is amazing", Adam said.

"I set it up with Linda's help. We also had two little helpers", Nick replied.

Jessica looked over at Linda who was stood in the corner. She walked over and sat down with her. Jessica could tell she wasn't happy.

"I was always happy for you when you left, why can't you be happy for me", Jessica asked.

"I am happy for you but...", Linda replied.

"But what", Jessica asked.

"You're the only friend I've ever had", Linda replied.

"You've got Zoe and Lenny too", Jesdica replied.

"I've not known them for sixteen years", Linda replied.

Jessica smiled at Linda. The party was coming to an end. Everyone went home and Jessica looked at Adam. The kids had arrived at the ED.

"This is it", Adam said.

They packed there things and loaded into the taxi. The taxi drove off as Linda watched from a distance with Nick and Beyonce watching from the shafdows behind her.

"Beyonce thought you might like a lift", Nick said.

"Yeah. Please", Linda replied.

Linda got into Nick's car after her sister and he drove her home. Saying goodbye to Adam and Jessica was hard for him as they were two of the best doctors and nurses that had ever walked through the ED.


End file.
